conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kania
Its interesting to see a small country becoming one of the main nations of the world, looking forward to see how they react to the American Civil War, the treatment of African-Americans, and Obama being the first African American president of the US. User:Soulslayer317 Hey man! Nice to see you around. Don't worry, I've got the whole thing set up, and their relations with America aren't as predictable as one would imagine. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC) 01234567890 I'm the ancient user 01234567890, but now I'm Pablancawikia. I have lost my password. I'ts because I created Pablancawikia username. This map was have drawed by me. I like so much your interpretation. The south coast its is the similar north coast of Newfoundloand island Sorry by a long time without news about me and Ixania. I was so busy. CATALONIA IS NOT SPAIN!!! do you remember my slogan... My works See my countries: * Kara Republiik * Great Guayana Republic * Monuriki * Pablanca * Frecia * Pohlania * Llofriu You can help me with redactation of this articles b'cause my english is so bad... Conworlds Wiki *CONWORLDS WIKI FACEBOOK Benvingut de nou Nice to see your still active. I will help you with your articles as I can. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Doubt How Kania can be unitary and federal republic simultaneously? -- Cunha 18:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Because I wasn't paying attention when I was typing it. Thanks for pointing out the error. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Tensions between US and Kania guess theres going to be growing hostilities between the US and Kania, personally they have no right to tell people what to do if something they consider not part of their cultural ideals, if its somethign that nation is comfurtable with and ok with other nations like the female population of kania have no problem with things and also agree against the abortion thing which is consider killing an unborn child. User:Soulslayer317 I agree. The United States has a logn history of that with Kania and the real world. While the two nations are cozy for the time now, in the long run, the Kanians being pious and the Americans not so much, will begin to fight each other on the political stage. War won't be happening though as Kania is too dangerous to invade (not some Middle Eastern nation). So the cultural differences will just have to be dealt with passively, even though that really isn't the American way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 12:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Kudos I know in the past I have given you some grief, but just wanted to stop by and say that Kania is a very interesting and nicely presented concountry. Very nicely done, sir! I look forward to seeing you to further develop it. Scott (talk) 23:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you. I've done my bit (a lot) of griefing, so no hard feelings. I put more into this nation since Kania is the kind of of country I've always imagined living in or leading as it mirrors most of my views. Nice to see that you like the work. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Nearly Real World Hey! Just wondering if this nation is part of The Nearly Real World. Thanks! Javants (talk) 08:03, March 11, 2016 (UTC)